Naomi Turner
Naomi Turner is a character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is an adventurer and is Elena's best friend and sidekick. Personality Naomi is a practical girl who never gives up. Unlike Duke Esteban, Naomi approves of Elena's take-charge approach and is shown to have a dislike of the snooty Chancellor. She's also shown to have a fear of riding the Jaquins. Physical Appearance Around fifteen years of age, Naomi is a fair-skinned girl with a slender figure and deep aqua blue eyes. She has short blonde hair and faint freckles across her cheeks. Her signature outfit includes a deep bluish-green bodice with strong green lining and decorated with flowers at the bottom, that go over a white top. She wears a brilliant green shirt with a deep bluish-green strip that goes around the lower part. She has black boots and wears around her waist a dark red belt. Around Naomi's neck, she wears a patchwork choker necklace decorated with three turquoise gemstones dangling from the front. Around her left-right, Naomi wears a braided cord bracelet with similar gemstones on her necklace. Role in the series Naomi is a supporting character in the series and serves as a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, haven been chosen by Elena for her pragmatism and perseverance. Through the course of the show, Naomi often accompanies Elena on her adventures and assists her in Royal Duties in any way she can. Since she lived and worked at the port all her live, Naomi is very skilled with ropes, knots, and nets, This makes her a bit stronger than an average female. She also has an eye for detail, such as noticing two warning glyphs in one episode. Similar to Sofia's struggles to prove herself a princess, Naomi believes she must work hard to prove herself as a member of the Grand Council because of her commoner status. In the prologue of Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena shows Naomi Shuriki's broken wand and tells her the story of how Sofia freed Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. In the ending of the special after hearing the story Naomi and Elena decide to lock Shuriki's wand in the treasury. In the episode, "My Fair Naomi", Elena helps Naomi prepare for her sixteenth birthday, or as Elena puts it, a Quinceañera plus one, but when Esteban is able to convince Naomi to make it a big, Royal Quinceañera instead in order to save face with the public regarding it, it results in Naomi driving away Elena, Gabe, and Mateo. When Luisa brings up how a Quinceañera celebrates not just the birthday girl, but her family and friends as well during the party, Naomi realizes her error and makes amends with her friends, allowing them to return and enjoy the party, where Naomi is joined by her parents as well. Later on, Naomi has her parents take the Royal Family of Avalor to Nueva Vista for summer vacation, only for her parents to spot Sirenas in the water and attempt to attack them. Naomi herself had good reason to not like the Sirenas. Her grandfather had been on a ship that was sunk by them sometime before she was born, and as a result, she had developed a deep hatred of them. However, later on, the Sirenas are able to aid Elena with defeating Shuriki for good, but Naomi still shows hostility to them as Elena plans a summit to sign a peace treaty with Sirena King Pescoro. When the summit fails due to a Sirena interrupting the ceremony by singing, Naomi seems content with what happened as she and Elena head for home, but when Sirena Crown Princess Marisa arrives to reveal her family has been taken prisoner by their sworn enemies, the malandros, Naomi reveals her reasons for hating the Sirenas to Elena, and still refuses to help them when Elena intends to do so herself. However, after Elena is able to save the Sirenas and their Kingdom of Coronado from the malandros and drive them off, Naomi agrees to put her hatred of them aside and give them a chance as Elena and Pescoro complete the summit and sign the treaty to signify a newfound friendship and alliance between the humans and Sirenas of Avalor. Naomi later gets into another argument with Elena over the future of the Nueva Vista Harbor Lighthouse that was built by King Raul. Naomi wants to have it dismantled, but Elena wanted to preserve it and make it taller for the ships further out in the harbor to see. Unable to come to a compromise, Elena storms off in anger. However, later on, she finds Naomi again, and both girls apologize for their earlier argument and find a compromise to both their ideas with having the lighthouse moved to a higher cliff, that way, the ships further out in the harbor will be able to see it. With both in agreement, they head off, friends once more after finding a compromise to both of their ideas. Season Three Naomi continues to help Elena and serve on her Grand Council, until the events of "The Magic Within", where Naomi learns of Esteban's betrayal with aiding Shuriki in her original takeover. Furious with Esteban over his treason, Naomi votes with Elena and Luisa to have him stripped of his position as Chancellor and place on the Grand Council, along with exiling him from Avalor for the rest of his life. Naomi later leaves Avalor to travel the seas on her own ship, but upon learning of Ash and Esteban forming a new team of magical villains against Elena in "Giant Steps", and a reward for catching Tziloco, Naomi heads back to Avalor to warn Elena. When they confront another villain who refused to join Ash in Vallaestrella, Kizin, a trap Elena had set for Kizin fails due to Naomi, and Elena gets her arm broken in the process. Once Naomi explains why she came back, Elena scolds her for putting her own needs above those of Avalor. After the two make amends and capture Kizin together with help from Gabe, Mateo, and the Jaquins, Naomi announces her intent to stay in Avalor, and Elena welcomes her back with open arms. Trivia * In the book My Best Friend's Birthday, Naomi turns fifteen, which would have made her by the start of the series fourteen years old. ** This would mean that Naomi is at least one year younger than Elena and Mateo *Naomi's last name is similar to Timmy Turner's last name from the Nickelodeon series "The Fairly OddParents". *Naomi is Elena's sidekick. *As revealed in The Tides of Change she never met her grandfather because his ship was sunk by sirenas before she was born. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters